<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Petals by YellowSniper64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930050">Falling Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64'>YellowSniper64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I'm sorry I love them way too much), After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, But yes I am actually taking this seriously, Choi Twin Feels (Mystic Messenger), Confessions, F/M, Family Reunions, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Nonbinary Vanderwood, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Recovering Choi Saeran, Rika will only be mentioned, Trigger Warnings will be put in the beginning of each chapter, Unrequited Love, V | Kim Jihyun After Ending (Mystic Messenger), V's still blind, Vanderwood has feelings, You can treat this like a crack fic, everyone gets a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts at the third RFA party, finally able to be held now that Rika found peace- a year after V's disappearance rather than two. V is still M.I.A. and Saeran's status is unknown until that very day. Their sudden appearance at the party certainly plays out a lot different than expected.</p><p>I'm so bad at summaries but basically; Jihyun's Forgive After Ending... but make it ✨gay✨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel/Vanderwood, Choi Saeran &amp; V | Kim Jihyun, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun, V | Kim Jihyun &amp; Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Make sure you read all the tags please, I don't need y'all to get like 3 chapters in just to start judging me for writing vanderseven :,) </p><p>Also Saeran still loved MC in V's route so I decided that since this is a Vumin fic, Saeran still has a chance :) </p><p>And! If you haven't read any of my other works, I enjoy breaking the fourth wall and referring to myself in third person ^~^</p><p>Now, I hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'<em>I shouldn't hope to see V there, should I?</em>'</p><p>MC had been the one to send the text, but it was on everyone's minds. </p><p>Despite his better judgment, Jumin was nursing a glass of red wine while he waited to be picked up for the party. His expression would've seemed neutral to anyone too scared to meet his eyes, but there was a spark of anger within. He would never go as far as to say he hated his friend- he never could feel something so negative towards him, but there were many things left unanswered, and only MC, a girl who'd been dragged into this disaster of an organization against her will, received anything from the photographer that could at least confirm that he was alive. </p><p>The <em>blind</em> photographer, at that. He'd managed to evade the surgery once again before his departure. It seemed like such an absurd idea that MC would let him run off like that, but when V gives that look, the one that makes you want to believe in him, trust every word he says... Jumin could be as upset as he wanted, but he couldn't really blame her. He'd fallen victim to that look before. </p><p>The question was: what could V be doing, with his sight in such poor condition? Just over a year ago now, it had been said that V had about three years left with vision, but there was no saying just how poor it would be... or if the process had been hastened in the events following MC's introduction. What could be so important that he wouldn't reach out to his best friend?</p><p>Jumin didn't notice his hand was shaking as badly as it was until the glass shattered and wine spilled over his fingers, barely missing his suit. He glared at the mess, making a mental note to call for it to be cleaned after he left for the party. </p><hr/><p>Saeyoung put on a smile for everyone. He'd been doing a lot better recently, and he had freedom now to live how he wanted. However, with the party approaching quickly, he'd only been reminded of the events that unfolded during their last attempt to plan a party. </p><p>He felt sick and alone.</p><p>But still, the RFA was his second family and they needed him (he hoped) as much as he needed them. He'd be there for the party they'd been working so hard towards. He'd even taken the briefest moment to consider inviting his former handler, as a joke more than anything else, but the risks were too high as they hadn't had the pleasure of escaping the agency as well. </p><p>They'd both stayed in touch over the past year, much to Vanderwood's dismay. Neither was supposed to have contact with the other but, as always, Saeyoung had his ways and took every opportunity he could to annoy them. On occasion, he would even offer to help with the workload, simply because of the increase in responsibility that had been dumped upon the informant after he left. His offer was always turned down, no matter how many puppy-eyed emojis he'd sent. Vanderwood would always have a logical reason as to why not, of course, but he never paid attention. Though he would never openly admit it, he suspected he was suffering from separation anxiety after being stuck with Vanderwood for years now.</p><p>It wasn't in the traditional "Facebook friends" sorta way but they could send secure enough messages back and forth whenever they desired. That's what Saeyoung did now, with a simple '<em>Wish me luck being social :P'</em> message sent as he walked out the door to start on his way to the party venue. He forced himself to ignore the message notification he got in response as he started up his car. </p><hr/><p>Everyone else's stories from the game are pretty much the same up until this point, so the author feels no need to reiterate how they're doing and sincerely hopes you've played the original AE for context. </p><p>Now, beginning from where this narrative diverges from the canon again...</p><p>MC read through the letters she'd been getting from V, smiling at the words he'd written... and those that someone else had written. She'd noticed the difference in handwriting right anyway, and it was explained in the letter by V that he felt incapable of writing now and that he'd gotten assistance but that every word was truly his, just for her. The change was welcome, however, as she noticed familiarities in the new writings too. Though anything she might've had to compare was burnt to ash, they reminded her of notes Ray had left for her oh so long ago. Her fear of being mistaken had kept her from mentioning this fact to Saeyoung, however. </p><p>MC delicately put the letters back into their respective envelopes, stacking them in a pile on V's desk. For some reason, despite being told not to get her hopes up, she still had faith she'd see V again. It was just a gut feeling, nothing she'd take all too seriously, but she would let herself hope. </p><p>And so she also headed off to the party to greet her friends and their guests with warm, welcoming smiles. </p><p>MC had never gotten the chance to attend one of the RFA's parties before but judging by how the other members acted, it seemed... normal. Zen and Jumin bickered, Saeyoung and Yoosung joked around, and Jaehee was there to be the voice of reason if it ever came down to it. Everyone looked great though, with a light in their eyes that seemed to sparkle with life at the joys of holding the fundraiser once more, after a few months of hard work from all of them. </p><p>:......</p><p>(Everybody is gone.)</p><p>:......</p><p>The rest of the members found themselves busy elsewhere but MC wasn't feeling as social as she usually might've been, so she stood off to the side to watch the party unfold. Guests were preoccupied with excited chatter, admiring the venue and muttering praises of the RFA's talents. She couldn't help but smile as the feeling of pride welled up in her chest. They'd truly done it. If only V were here to witness it...</p><p>It was like a moment in a Hallmark movie where, just as this thought crossed her mind, the familiar voice of the photographer came from behind her. </p><p>"The party looks wonderful, MC. It's a shame you weren't able to showcase this last year."</p><p>The party coordinator spun around with a look of surprise evident on her face. There V stood with a kind smile, shaded glasses covering unfocused eyes. What surprised her even more, was the shy boy by his side, clinging to his arm. Evidently, he was V's guide but now seemed to be trying to hide behind him. When he peeked out behind the RFA's cofounder, MC noticed the burn marks that ran down the side of his face, but it was those <em>eyes</em> that confirmed his identity.</p><p>"V, Saeran, you're okay!" She beamed, only barely refraining from throwing herself at them with open arms. No one would've blamed her for her excitement, though. </p><p>"It's Jihyun Kim now. Long time no see." <br/>"We get it, you're blind," Saeran muttered from V- <em>Jihyun's</em> side, causing him to laugh. </p><p>"Yes, that would be true..." He paused, returning his attention to MC. "I apologize for the delay in my return. I was taking care of this one-" He ruffled Saeran's hair, "-and he's been writing my letters for me. It's good to speak with you in person once again, however. I plan to officially announce my return during this party, as well as finalize Saeran as our newest member, should you have no objection as our coordinator. I suppose this is something I should have discussed with the rest of the members, but I'm sure at least Saeyoung would have no objections."</p><p>Saeran visibly shied away again at the mention of his brother, his anxiety over their inevitable reunion evident. MC could only imagine all he's gone through, how conflicting this must be after all he'd been lead to believe about Saeyoung. </p><p>MC made sure to address Saeran in her response, giving him a kind smile. "We'd be happy to have you." She turned back to Jihyun. "I understand why you took your time. It's so wonderful to see you again... I had my suspicions about the letters, I recognized the handwriting." </p><p>"Ah, ever the smart one." Jihyun nodded. "There are many more things I would like to discuss with you, regarding what happened before I left. I'm afraid that there will have to be even more delay, but I thank you for being so patient with me. I must catch a moment with Jaehee now before I announce Saeran's return. Could you keep him company in the meantime?"</p><p>The said boy was half-hidden behind the photographer, holding on to the sleeve of his shirt. By his actions alone, he could pass as Jihyun's pseudo-son.  With how he was treated in turn, it was likely the familial feeling was mutual. He perked up, first looking to the taller man with an unreadable expression before facing MC. He had yet to address her and wasn't about to break that record as he simply waved. He got a wave in return, of course. </p><p>"I'd love to!" MC beamed, holding out a hand for Saeran to take, which he hesitantly did. He still had to look to Jihyun, as if silently asking permission. The nod he got in response seemed to be enough for him as he let MC lead him off to the side, away from any eyes that may begin to pry. </p><p>"MC..." He started, gaze flickering around the room before returning to her. He didn't get much further into that sentence as the female hugged him, effectively cutting off whatever else he was going to say. His surprise didn't stop him from returning the gesture anyway. </p><p>"You're not mad at me?" Saeran asked hesitantly. Even with the Mint Eye turned to ash, his memories of what had happened were as burned into his brain as the scars were to his face.</p><p>"Not at all, we were all so worried about you!" MC explained, looking up at him to offer a reassuring smile. "Saeyoung spoke so fondly of you." </p><p>"I..."</p><p>Saeran's eyes flickered over the crowd again at the mention of his brother. He hesitantly pulled away from the embrace and seemed to shrink away. Jihyun was getting in front of people with a microphone now, it was evident that his introduction would be soon. Despite his clear nerves, MC approached him again to take his hand in both of her own. "It'll be okay," she assured him still. "We can talk afterward, I'd love to get to know the real you."</p><p>"The real me?"</p><p>She nodded enthusiastically before glancing towards Jihyun, where he was still giving his speech. It was the sudden rise in murmurs that had caught her attention, though.</p><p>"I'd like to introduce a new member of the RFA. I should've discussed it with the rest, but I've only gotten the chance to speak with MC since my return, and she is in full support. So please, give a round of applause for our newest member!"</p><p>"That's your cue," the party manager said softly.</p><p>Saeran let out a shaky breath. <em>He would be fine</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh how we feeling about the introduction &gt;~&lt; I wrote most of this during the ungodly hours of the night (its 4:30am rn) and haven't proofread it so I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar errors <br/>I can't wait to write more, I've just been busy with school </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>